penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Benin Bastion
Character Personality Benin is silent and will keep to himself. He will only talk if talked to. He also is slow to trust people and always covers his face and won’t show it because of his race. In battle and on missions he is a lot more talkative. He isn’t mean toward anyone unless they deserve it or try to uncover his face... then they die. Character Appearance **In armor face covered** 6’5” muscular build. he wears chain mail. Has a bronze imperial dragon headpiece with white fur like hair that comes off it. He also wears a bronze metal mask that represents a Oni. There is also a Great sword on his back and a symbol to Malacath hanging from it. **Not in armor or face covered** (This part secret) silver eyes, redskin, black spiky hair, big ears that poke out but the top half of the left one is missing, has small sideburns that go down the side of his face and don’t touch his chin. Also has many nasty scar around his body. Events of Childhood Mostly raised by his father who was a hermit/refugee and belonged in a small tribe of wandering hobgoblins. His mother was a merchant and also a skilled monk. she left one day and did not return. Benin had several friends because of being in a small tribe mostly everyone knew each other the childhood was generally a happy one. Events of Adolescence In the years of adolescence Benin joined the militia to help protect your community from monsters. they were a small tribe and it needed protection. no big tribe or city had taken them in so they weren't left with much of a choice. Adulthood Prior to Guild During the time in service he went on many small adventures and learned somethings in the medical field but also how to fight with a sword. On one of the adventures Benin got separated from his squad and stumbled upon an old abandoned temple to Malacath. When he entered he set a spirit free and had a vision showing him proof that gods exist also granting him power from that god. Benin then found his way back to the tribe and continued with his duties. Defining Event/ Joining Guild The tribe Benin belonged to became banner men for a much bigger tribe that was going to war with another big tribe over a section of land that was rumored to have lots of gold on it. So a battle took place over the land. The battle lasted a long while but the side Benin was fighting for was losing so they decided to call a retreat but the other forces were overwhelming them. So Benin and a few other brave souls found a choke point and held the line so that their forces could retreat. During that moment Benin was able to use the power his god gave him and heal his other comrades with magic and when doing so for some reason made them more inspired to fight harder. A knight captain that was with them said if any of us made it through this they would be considered knights. Unfortunately the enemy was still to much and were able to break through and kill the people holding them off during that carnage Benin got knocked out and few bodies fell on him. When he was unconscious he heard a few whispers and then about a day later he woke up. He was injured has nasty wounds all over his body and part of his ear was missing. He then thought to go back to his tribe but he could of sworn he heard the voice to tell him to turn away. So he did he ventured to the nearest town without walls. Along the way he healed of course but the scar were still there. Once he got to said town he stayed for at the inn for couple of weeks and also was very secretive, didn’t show his face and kept to himself because of his race. But he still got a letter. When he opened it, it was from the Burning Phoenix Adventuring Guild. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix